


New Year, New Beginning

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A New Beginning, F/M, Gen, New Year Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Evie has just received the good news that Earth has been found! Before returning home she wants to have one last celebration with Hux and Kylo Ren and what better way than throwing a New Year’s Eve party?





	New Year, New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in the New Years story I hope you enjoy it!

It had been three days since the Christmas dinner, three days since the news of Evie’s home planet being found and still, Hux could not accept the news. There only seem to be one person as upset by the situation as he and that was Ren. The Supreme Leader’s mood has become increasingly volatile when Evie was not around. In her presence, he put on a good show of being as happy as she is about this development but the moment she was away Ren became snarky and depressed. More than one officer was caught at the end of his wrath. In an effort to not get caught up in the extreme shift of emotion, Hux had taken it upon himself to avoid both Evie and Ren.

In fact, Hux was now locked up in his quarters on his third drink and it was doing the trick, he could care less that the girl was leaving. He reached into the drawer next to the sofa pulling out the tiny paper valentine Evie had given him so long ago, thinking back at how angry it had made him feel when he first woke to find hearts and cards all over his ship. Hux was so lost in his drunk thoughts he hadn’t even heard the door of his room open. It was only when his glass was being topped up that he noticed Ren standing a mere two feet away from him. “Yes please come in and help yourself!” Hux spat out sarcastically. 

“I will!” Ren spat out, and with a huff, he falls into the armchair next to the sofa. A glass of Hux’s whiskey in his hand the bottle now sits open on the coffee table and Hux can only think of one word: Rude! Just rude of him to come in uninvited and help himself to Hux’s top-shelf liquor. 

“You can bitch all you want about me drinking your whiskey, but that isn’t what has you brooding about and you know it.” Hux scowls at Ren and he drinks deep into his glass. “What a pair we make! The two most powerful man in the galaxy sulking over a girl.” Ren said lifting his glass to Hux, and spouting a quiet “Cheers” before taking a drink. 

“You’re the one who is sulking, Ren. I’m fine.” Hux says, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of loneliness pierce his chest. “I’m glad she’s leaving, nothing but trouble from the moment she stepped on my ship.” Hux empties his glass, reasoning with himself that he had spoken the truth. “A disruptive nonsense. Good riddance.” He refills his glass for the fourth time. 

“The word is spreading many of the officers and troops are also upset. They are quite fond of her.” 

“I am not upset! Are you not listening? I just said I’m glad, I’m glad there will be no more silly celebrations forcing me to dress in the color green, or as an orange pumpkin. It was a waste of time and resources that I never should have allowed!” 

“Is that right?” Ren said sarcastically looking over his own glass as he takes a drink. “You are radiating nothing but happiness at this moment.” 

“I hope she’s not intending to leave behind that ridiculous pet of hers either. The time my men wasted chasing that creature around my ship, so wasteful.” Hux grumbled, setting his drink down and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I like Peter, he’s a good judge of character, he did bite you, didn’t he?” Ren laughed as Hux sneered at him. 

“I trust now you can see, that I was right, everything, every single credit you allowed to be spent on her nonsense was a complete waste.” 

“No, I don’t agree. To see her happy was worth it.” Ren sighed, “I just never thought she’d find it, her Earth. After the first search turned up nothing I truly thought she would be with us forever.” Ren murmured, staring at the amber liquor in his cup. “I came here hoping my conniving General would have a brilliant idea on how to keep her here. You do know she’s fond of you right? Maybe if you were to....” Ren doesn’t finish the sentence he merely stares at Hux. 

“If I were to what Ren? I don’t have time for all this sentiment!” Hux roars, feeling offended to his core. What could he have possibly done to give Ren the idea that he was fond of the girl? “Besides, I don’t have feelings for the girl, unless you count contempt which I’m pretty sure she already knows.” 

“Right, you keep telling yourself that,” Ren said finishing off his glass, Hux was about to argue his point when there was a faint knock at the door. 

Hux rose to his feet only to find that the room swirled slightly around him. His hand grips the side of the sofa well he fights to regain his balance. “Geez, I’ll get it!” Ren said “Sit your drunk ass down before you fall. Kriffin’ lightweight.” Fuck you Ren is what Hux would have said but he was too busy refilling his fifth glass, wait no it was the sixth now, right? Hux was trying to count glasses when he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Oh, here you are Kylo!” Hux looked at the door being blocked by Ren but he knew who was there and Hux didn’t want to see her. Especially not in his drunken state but to his horror Ren stood aside inviting Evie in. “I have been looking for you everywhere! I finally gave up and was coming to ask Hux where you were.” She cheerfully says as she makes her way into his quarters. “Hey Hux.” She gave him a small wave but her smile faulted as she looked from him to the open and the two glasses. “Oh, are we celebrating?” She smiles as Ren made his way back. He offers her a glass, Hux only scoffs at his generosity over his personal possessions.

“Oh no thank you, I was looking for you Kylo cause well there was something I wanted to talk about,” Hux watches as Ren takes a seat sipping on his drink. 

“What can we do for you, Evie?” Ren said, Hux watched as Evie nervously distributed her weight foot to foot while playing with her fingers. Hux couldn’t understand why she was so nervous. 

“Well see the thing is there is something call New Years that happens after Christmas and, well, it’s coming around in three days, I thought maybe we could try celebrating.” She fidgets, looking down at the floor as she made the request and, for the first time, Hux understands why Ren allowed all the Earthly celebrations. She looked positively adorable and the little sad look on her face just did Hux in. “It starts the night before, we call it New Year's Eve and you stay up until midnight and bring in the New Year. I thought maybe it would be fun, for everyone.” It was at this point that Hux remembered that this girl and her sad little expressed was the reason he was currently drunk, her presence in his room was now annoying him to high heaven.

“So it’s a party?” Hux said dryly he pronounced the P with a little bit of a distaste causing, Ren gave Hux a look of warning, reminding him to be nice. Well, Hux felt he didn’t have to be nice since they were both uninvited in his rooms after all. 

“Oh Hux it’s not just a party, it’s the party! New Year's Eve at midnight it’s the birth of a new year and a new beginning.” Evie excited exclaimed, “People make resolutions!” She said, throwing her hands open at her sides, obviously very excited.

“Resolutions?” Hux accidentally slurs his S, clueing Evie in on the fact that he was inebriated.

“Hux are you drunk?!” She moved forward with a wide smile taking a seat on the arm of his sofa and, to his horror, putting her feet up on the cushions. “I haven’t seen you drink since your birthday!” She smiles a big toothy grin at Ren, mouthing the words ‘He’s drunk!’ Clearly very amused at Hux’s state.

“I am not drunk!” Hux snapped, realizing that he needed to distract the girl, “Tell me more of this New Day party.” He says, focusing 100 percent of his attention on her. She laughs at him, the cutest wrinkles forming around her eyes and nose. 

“It’s New Years and it’s just a party, but you being drunk now that is something!” She explained, both her and Ren let out an amused laugh. Hux scowls at the two and it seemed to do the trick. Evie straightened up, looking Hux in the eye before going on with her explanation. 

“So is this celebration drinking or a drowning your sorrows drinking?” Evie crosses her arms leaning on her knees, feet still on him sofa cushion. Hux babbled in response but evidently can’t speak fast enough before Evie cut him off. “Oh did someone die? Is that why you drinking?” Her little face crumpled at the assumption that Hux was potentially in a state of mourning. Hux made no reply, in fact, he was about to kick all his company out when Ren decided to answer for him 

“No the person isn’t dead but Hux is losing something he is now just realizing he cares about.” Hux’s cheeks burn as he looks across his living space at Ren’s smug face, Hux didn’t have time for these silly accusations and he didn’t need Ren framing him like a lost puppy without her. Evie gives Hux a sympathetic look which was not something Hux wanted to see. He didn’t need her sympathy--he didn’t need anyone's sympathy.

 

“I’m afraid Ren couldn’t be further from the truth, I am celebrating.” Hux grumble draining his glass and setting it down on the table with a drunken, crooked grin.

“Ok, well good then, I would hate to think you’re sad Hux.” Evie said, a beat of awkward silence followed before she took it upon herself to speak once again. “So, New Year’s Party! I won’t need much, just food, music, drinks of course. I can make some decorations.” She said, looking hopefully into his eyes. “Come on, I promise it will be fun!” When Hux didn’t give any answers her eyes moved to Ren. Neither man spoke, and Hux looked on at her as she moved her eyes optimistically between the two of them. 

“Of course,” Ren said smiling at her, “Whatever you want Evie.” She gave them both a beaming smile. Hux sneered once again, a headache beginning to burrow from the deepest recesses of his mind. The spoilt little girl, Ren gave her anything and everything she wanted and it irritated Hux to no end.

“Good, cause I sorta already started planning and inviting people.” She said with an impish smile. Hux was pissed at her audacity at planning a party before getting permission and her equally annoying charm. But, as always, there was simply nothing he could do about it.

“Evie come let's go I have a feeling the General is either going to explode, throw up or pass out.” Ren said, standing from his chair and holding out his hand for her. With a near silent giggle she hoped down of his sofa, lacing her arm into Ren’s before the two of them fled his home. As it turned out, Ren was wrong. Hux would go on to simple sit in his chair all evening long, thoughts of Evie and her silly Earthly antics floating throughout his head until he would pass out in his full uniform on his couch.

 

Hux spent the next day nursing a hangover. However, the annoying girl did stop the next day to give him some headache medications and reminded him to drink lots of water.

Now it was the day of the party and the girl was decorating one of the larger meeting rooms, Hux popped in to see what kind of mess she was making only to find the girl standing on a ladder trying to hang up decorations. He peeks his head in a little bit further, remembering the look on her face the previous day, the happy look when Ren gave her what she wanted. Hux sighed, internally arguing with himself. If this was going to be the last times he was going to see her, he wanted to see her happy, even if he wasn’t planning on missing her too much. He lifted his head and saw her setting up his decorations but, to his horror, he notices tears running down her cheeks. Hux turned and prepared for a hasty retreat at the sight of them, but he only makes it a few steps before he hangs his head in defeat, turns and returns to see what has her upset. It was natural to him, although he didn’t care much about anyone else's emotions, he could admit that he knew Evie well enough now that he was certain he didn’t want to see her cry. When Evie sees him coming she quickly starts wiping away her tears, looking embarrasses. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Hux asked stopping beside the ladder, unable to say anything else. 

“What? No, no I’m fine.” She said, sniffing and desperately wiping her cheeks down. Hux sighed, he was hoping it was some sort of physical ailment that had brought on the waterworks, which leaves only emotional damage and what did he know about comforting an emotional women? 

“I was just thinking this would be the last party I get to have here.” Hux watches her frowning bottom lip trembles, but she takes a deep breath and continues hanging her decorations, taking a step higher on the latter reaching for the corner of the wall. She was too far away, Hux was about to suggest she move her ladder when he hears a yelp. He manages to position himself right below her while the latter clatters to the floor next to him. The next thing he knows Evie is in his arms, gripping onto his shoulders as she shakes like a helpless feather. They just silently stare at one another for a moment, in shock at the unexpected fall and rescue. 

“Are you alright?” Hux said when the shocked look didn’t disappear from Evie's face. Even he had to admit that he was so spooked that he was trembling as well.

“Yes,” Evie looks back at the ladder, “I can’t believe I fell off.” Her wide eyes look back at him, but it seems as if she couldn’t believe it either. “Thank you Hux, I would have spent New Years in the medbay if you hadn’t caught me!” She said, forcing an awkward giggle out. Hux was feeling quite proud of his accidental save, until Evie brought a crucial element to his attention. “Um Hux, you can put me down now.” Evie said her cheeks filling with a blush. As if all sense rushed back to him at once he quickly set her to the ground carefully, the blood rushing rapidly to his cheeks.

He watched as Evie smoothed her clothing out before looking back up at the decorations she had ripped during her plummet to the ground. “I had given up hope you know, I had accepted that I was never going to see Earth again.” She moved to climb back up the ladder but he stopped her, pushing her to the side and deciding to make the climb himself, he wouldn’t be clumsy enough to fall off at least. “Now that I can, I’m almost scared to go back.” Hux looks down at her pulling the streamer to the corner asking is this is how she wanted it, choosing not to let her sad words get to him. He was supposed to be happy that she was leaving, not sentimental. “Yeah, that’s perfect thank you.” She said sadly, moving over to a nearby table spreading out a tablecloth. Hux felt he should go, he did her a favor after all, aiding in hanging the streamed but her remark intrigued him. He moved over to where she was pulling one end of the cloth until the table is covered. Hux again desire to help but pulling the other end for her.

“Why would you be afraid to return to your home?” Evie only makes eye contact for a moment before focusing on the place bowls out on the table. 

“Well it’s been a long time.” She said as she quietly as she fidgets with a bowl moving it one millimeter to the left then back, only to repeat it again. “What if…..” She pause looking at Hux a anxious look in her eyes. “What if everyone has forgotten me?” 

“You haven’t been away that long, I’m sure there are people who will remember you. I know the people here on the ship will likely never forget you.” Evie chuckles and a smile breaks across her face

“We have had some fun but I have been here on this ship for 638 days, I checked with the medbay and did the math. I don’t even know how long I was on that other ship before you and Ren found me. On Christmas when they told me they found Earth I was so excited but now everyday this fear builds ever so slightly in my stomach and it sits there like a little ball.” Her hand go to her stomach and she takes a deep breath staring at the table, Hux was going to boldly make his move, it was the perfect moment to tell her to stay here with him, with Ren. 

“You know you could always…” He started but Evie interrupts 

“We need more balloon! Yeah that’s what we are missing. I think there are some back in my room. I’ll see you later ok Hux.” With the Evie hurries from the room. 

Hux would not see her again until he entered the party, which he was fashionably late for. He enters to find the main lights off and colorful lights were swirling around the wall with Hux found distracting at first, the music playing was a little loud from his liking as well, but if this was Evie’s last party he was going to do his best not to ruin it. Hux see Ren bruting by the food watching Evie dance with a couple of officers. Hux made his way over to the grumpy Supreme Leader. 

“All night everyone has been hugging her and telling her how much they are going to miss her. You know we could always just refuse to let her go back.” Ren said his eyes not leaving the girl dancing as he spoke. Hux looked around Ren had to speak loudly over the music but thankfully no one was paying attention to them. Ren couldn’t be serious could he, he wouldn't really keep Evie here against her will. Would he? 

Once the song ended Evie spotted Ren and Hux giving them a big wave, and smile as she made her way to them. She was wearing a sparkly dress that caught the lights as she moved in a hypnotic way along with a strange sort of hat, well it wasn’t a hat more of a ban with the words Happy New Year sticking up that too was all sparkles. She stops in front of Hux looking him up and down with a frown, Hux didn’t see the problem with what he was wearing. He was in uniform, everyone was in their uniforms, if anyone looked out of place it was her in that shiny dress!

“No this simply won’t do.” Evie reaches you removing Hux’s hat and exchanging it with your sparkly New Year’s headband. “Kylo where’s your?” Evie asked placing Hux’s hat on her head, Hux watch as Ren pulled out his own headband frowning placing it on his head. 

“The sparkles are falling in my hair.” Ren said grumpily, 

“Kylo it’s a party lighten up! This is supposed to be fun.” Evie called but Ren just keep on frowning, at her. “Kylo!” 

“I don’t feel like partying,” Ren spat out removing the headband again and setting it on the table. “It’s not a New Year’s Party at all, it’s more like your going away party and I will not celebrate that.” Ren swiftly leaves the room. 

“Kylo, don’t go your going to miss the countdown!” Evie followed after him pleading with Ren to stay. When Ren doesn’t stop she turns to find the party had all but stopped, with all eye on her. It looked like little Evie was going to crumble as she look around at all the people. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” Every face in the room looked just as upset as Ren. It seem the act was over and the crew like Ren were all sick of pretending they were happy. “Maybe we should call it a night. I’m sorry everyone I think the party is over.” Slowly people started to filter out until only Evie remained she sat on the floor watching the clock. Hux reluctantly takes a seat next to her on the floor. 

“Well this was a disaster, I really thought people would have fun.” Evie offered him a sad frown before turning her attention back to the clock. “You don't have to stay with me. I’ll just going to wait for the count down then I’ll make sure the room is back in order before I go to bed.” She sadly stares start at the clock 

“Do you realize you may very well be the most loved person on the ship? The people adore you. A little girl from an unknown planet has managed to steal the very heart of the First Order.” If was possible her little face looked even sadder. 

“Hux it’s the count down,” she points to the clock.”Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!” Balloon started raining down on them from above and Evie start laughing, hit balloons away as the fell toward her face. Then seemingly out of no word her lips were on his. For Hux the kiss was over before he even realized it started. “Happy New Year Hux.” She said when she pulled away looking back the clock. “A fresh start.” She said with a smile. Hux was still trying to piece together what had just happened, when Evie pushed herself up from the floor kicking balloons around with a giggle. 

“Evie wait, why did you kiss me?” Hux said he too rising from the floor. 

“Oh it's a tradition, to kiss at midnight.” She said offhandedly as she move to start cleaning up. “So you think I should stay?” Evie glance over her shoulder. Hux kicks some of the balloon out of the way 

“I do, your presence is good for the men’s moral, and you would make Ren happy.” Hux is now standing next to her.

“But what about you Hux, would me staying make you happy? Honestly?”Her eye dance with amusement.

“Honestly yes in fact it would.” Hux can feel heat rushing to his face. “Don’t get me wrong I find your silly Earth traditions tiresome but in all I have learned to enjoy your presents here, and I would miss you if you were to return to Earth.” 

“Ah, you do like me!” She laughed turning to face him. “I grow on you didn’t I and now look you can’t let me go.” Hux was now regretting ever talking to her about this now. She only giggled some more before taking a deep breath turning serious. “I have been thinking a lot and well I thought I needed to find Earth to be happy but now here on this ship with all of you well this feels more like home then Earth does. So if you truly want me to stay then I will.” Hux scooped her into a hug, a wave of happiness washes over him.

“Let’s go tell Kylo!” She takes his hand pulling him out the door. They knocked at Ren’s door but there was no answer 

“Kylo!” Evie bangs on the door, “Kylo open the door! I have something to tell you.” Still no answer. “Kylo!” She bangs again.  
“Find I’ll just stand out here and yell waking up the whole ship.” She bangs loudly and sure enough officers are now poking their heads out the door looking to see what the commotions is. “I decided I want to stay!” Evie yelled proclaimed, Hux couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face against the words.“I was talking with Hux and…...” she doesn’t get the rest out as Ren’s door opens and she is locked in a hug her legs dangling as Ren straightens keep hold of her. Hux could hear Evie giggling. 

“Hux spread the good news and tell the people Evie will be in the New Year’s Party room to celebrate her staying.Everyone is invited.” Ren murmured his head buried in Evie’s neck. Hux was already send out messages wondering if the room would be large enough, he knew everyone would want to celebrate. 

“Happy New Year, Kylo Ren.” Was all Hux heard for the girl still trapped in Ren’s hug as he headed down that hall back towards the newly starting celebration party, Hux was sure it would last until early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be it for my Evie series. What started as a valentine’s story one shot sure snowballed. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the series and Evie’s fun time on the Finalizer.


End file.
